


First Night

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Edging, Erotic Foreplay, Frotting, Grinding, Hair Washing, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex on Furniture, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: The couple moves to a new flat, and all they want to do is to take a shower ... together. Phil appreciates Dan's forethought at the end of a long day. Both men find the energy to enjoy each other in their new walk-in.





	First Night

The new apartment seemed complicated at first.

"It's kind of a weird layout, but I like it." Phil dropped another box on top of the coffee table. "It's a bit bigger that's for sure.”

"Definitely bigger." Dan laughed at the understatement. He walked up to Phil and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Ooof." It was less of a word and more of a sound; Dan was exhausted. Moving was an excruciating amount of work. He lay against his boyfriend's sweaty chest and sighed deeply.

Phil returned the hug, wrapping his tired arms around Dan's sagging shoulders.

"Let's take a break, Babe. How about we take a hot shower in that walk-in, yeah?" Phil kissed the side of Dan's face. He tasted the saltiness of the sweat on his skin, and he liked it.

Dan perked up and came to life in Phil's arms. "Yeah?"

Phil smiled against his neck. "Yeah." His voice was low and soft. He kissed Dan's temple.

"Yes please. Then food?" Dan giggled into Phil's ear.

"Sushi?" Phil mumbled against Dan's neck. "But I want to eat it off of your naked body."

Dan couldn't help it; he laughed hysterically. Phil was always adding the caveat to their dinner. He was mostly joking, but part of him was set on eating directly from his boyfriend's body.

"Deal." Dan lay his head on Phil's shoulder and giggled in a way that told Phil that he couldn't believe his boyfriend had talked him into something so ridiculous.

"We need to find the bathroom stuff in this mess." Phil stretched his neck to scan the room. They were absolutely surrounded by boxes. They all looked the same but for the labels. Most were marked neatly. Several, like the final boxes, we're sloppily packed and sloppily marked. The men had grown weary of packing in the final hours, and they could not be bothered with consistency. 

"There!" Dan hopped over a pile of smaller boxes to reach for the one labeled, "FIRST NIGHT." It was quite large, marked in Dan's handwriting, and crushed on one corner. Phil hadn't noticed it before. He grinned at Dan's forethought.

"Aww, Babe, what did you do?" Phil stood with open arms, ready to receive the box, Dan, or both.

"I knew that we would get to this point, you know, where we want to crawl in a cave and sleep for days." Dan smiled and winked. "So, I packed us a box of comfort items."

Dan sucked in his lower lip as he pulled on the packing tape that ran down the center of the box. Phil shook his head and grinned.

"You really do think of everything." Phil slid his fingers under the cardboard flap and pulled back with a pop.

"You just wait, Philly." Dan winked again.

"Towels, shampoo, body wash, underwear, your laptop, some DVDs, a box of Crunchy Nut, two mugs, spoons, bedsheets...and a bottle of lube?" Phil blushed. "Damn, Daniel. Cereal, showers, and sex?"

Dan laughed and tossed the empty box in the corner of the upper lounge.

"Yes, but not necessarily in that order. You impressed?"

"Yes. Now come here."

Phil giggled into Dan's mouth and squeezed his ass through his bottoms. Dan yelped.

* * *

The one piece of furniture that they insisted on assembling was the bed.

"Sheets, then shower." Dan tossed a pillow at his boyfriend, who was dragging the "FIRST NIGHT" box into the bedroom by its flap.

"Definitely. Because once I get you out of that shower, I don't want anything to keep me from taking you on our new king-size bed." Phil winked.

"So confident, Philly. What if I feel like taking  _you_? Hmm?" Dan smirked.

The color rushed into Phil's cheeks. Contrary to popular belief, both men enjoyed being dominant  _and_  submissive. It depended on the mood and circumstances of course. They naturally feel into "roles," Phil dominating Dan most of the time. Every now and then, Dan would surprise them both and take charge. Phil wondered if tonight was one such occasion. He would be happy either way; he just wanted to be with Dan.

The truth was that they were both tired. At the moment, making love seemed so far away. They both wanted to, though they each wondered where they would find the energy to love the other the way he deserved to be loved.

They made the bed, complete with pillows and a white, fluffy duvet. It looked like a giant cloud that would take them to heaven.

"It looks so tempting, Phil." Dan gazed at the bed and pawed at his boyfriend's chest cutely.

"It really does, but we can't get into bed like this, Babe. We’ll ruin our new sheets." Phil laughed.

 "Oh, we will ruin them either way; I'm planning on it." Dan winked and squeezed Phil's upper arms. Phil's mouth fell open.

Dan collected their towels and shower items. "Oh hell. I cocked it up, Phil; I forgot a bathmat."

"Hmm, Let's use the clothing that we peel off of each other then." Phil smiled and invited Dan to remove his shirt.

"So smart, Philly." Dan tossed his shirt beside Phil's, and his pants and underwear followed. Dan got in the shower first.

"Phil, wait!" Dan giggled. "I've got an idea. Get one of the plastic chairs in the kitchen and bring it in here, please?" Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever for, Daniel?" Phil looked confused, but nevertheless ready for whatever his boyfriend had in mind.

"You won't find out unless you do it, Babe." Dan smiled and closed the shower door.

Phil carried the translucent orange chair into the bathroom wearing only his jeans. He could see Dan though the glass, standing under the warm water. He watched as the water soaked his dark hair, hit his shoulders, and rolled down his smooth chest. Dan turned slightly to face the wall, and Phil admired the dip in his lower back that gave rise to the curve of his perfect ass.

Dan pushed the wet hair off of his forehead. Phil had almost forgotten how sexy he looked when he did that. Dan caught him staring.

"Pervert. You like what you see, Lester?" Dan lifted his chin cockily and blew him a kiss.

"Maybe." Phil pushed the chair away from his body and removed the rest of his clothing. He noticed that the bottle of lube was no longer inside of the box. He smirked and walked toward the shower with the chair as requested.

Phil knocked.

"Who's there?" Dan called in a sing-song voice.

"Daddy." Phil grinned.

"Daddy who?" Dan played along.

" _Your_ Daddy, now open up." Phil spoke loudly and firmly. Dan froze.

"Fuck, Phil." Dan opened the door and pulled him inside. "That was hot. Kiss me."

"What about your chair?" Phil giggled.

"Oh. Yeah, we need that." Dan smiled. He opened the door and yanked it inside.

"Have a seat, _Daddy_."

Phil obliged.

The warm water rained down on Phil. He smiled, opened his mouth and tilted his head backward. Dan put his hands over Phil's shoulders and straddled him.

"Christ, Dan, what are you doing?" Phil gasped.

"Shhhhh." Dan smirked and dispensed a small amount of shampoo into his palm. He tossed the bottle to the shower floor.

Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil on the lips, slowly and sensually as he put his hands into his dark hair. Phil moaned with delight.

Dan kissed him and massaged the shampoo into his scalp with slow, seductive circles. He moved his hips the same way, gently grinding down in his lap.

"Jesus, Dan, this is so ..."

"Sensual? Erotic?" Dan spoke calmly and lowly against his boyfriend's forehead.

"Both of those, yeah, oh my God." Phil gripped Dan's curved hips and rubbed circles into his skin. Dan's response was to move his fingers more firmly against Phil's sudsy scalp, gripping and tugging at the short, black hairs at the back of his head.

Phil moaned with delight and allowed his head to relax into Dan's large hands.

"Feel nice, Babe?" 

Dan held Phil's head and leaned down to the left to kiss his perfect lips. Water ran between their chests, though Dan was determined to close the gap with more kisses.

He used his thumbs to work firm circles into the area just behind Phil's ears.

"Mmmm, feels so nice, Dan."

"Which part? The hair washing or the kisses?" Dan giggled softly in his natural voice and slid his hips forward to meet Phil's.

"All of it." He smirked with an intoxicated gaze. "And you must think so too; you're hard, Baby."

Dan was most definitely enjoying himself. His cock lay against Phil's lower abdomen, hard and thick.

They had washed each other's hair before, though they never had this much room. This shower was large enough for both men to use it at once. It was nearly eighty square feet, with beautifully-tiled walls and a ten-foot ceiling. The master bathroom was, without a doubt, their favorite "upgrade" in the new flat.

Dan kissed Phil's neck and moved up toward his ear with purpose. He took the sensitive lobe between his teeth and sucked.

Phil moaned lazily and moved his hands over Dan's sides, and up across his wet back. "Feels good."

Dan smiled against him, never releasing his ear lobe. His nose nuzzled Phil's cheek as he lowered his boyfriend's head back into the warm spray for a proper rinse.

He gripped the tiled floor with his toes as his long legs dangled over the sides of Phil's thighs. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, holding him steady.

Phil could feel Dan's long fingers running over his scalp as the warm water carried the suds away, leaving him with shiny, wet, locks that smoothed away from his forehead. Dan smiled and kissed him there. Phil closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Dan's lengthened neck, and it surprised him.

"Oh, Philly." Dan tossed his head back and smiled with closed eyes. He absolutely loved it when Phil kissed his neck. His boyfriend knew precisely where to begin to elicit a specific response.

"My turn." Phil grinned against his tender skin. "Let me wash your pretty hair, Love, yeah?"

Dan nodded as he swiveled his hips atop Phil's lap, pressing his slick cock up against Phil's. They looked so good leaning up against one another, Phil's plump tip rubbing Dan's.

Dan hissed. "Oh fuck!"

Phil looked down between them and took both of their rigid cocks in his large hand. He wrapped his long fingers around them and stroked slowly.

"Goddamn that feels good." Dan bit his lip and looked down, his forehead touching Phil's. "Shit."

"God yes." Phil continued to stroke with his right hand and reached for Dan with his left. "Touch, Baby."

Dan wrapped his hand around their cocks too, interlacing his fingers with Phil's. It was strange to think that they had never tried this before.

"Holy Jesus!" Dan moved his hips wildly. The image of their long, thick, flushed cocks moving alongside each other inside of their wet hands made Dan feel weak.

"Dan, if we keep doing this, I won't be able to fuck you, and I really, really want to." Phil looked into his eyes. "Please."

They let go at the same time. Phil needed to calm down or he wasn't going to be able to give Dan what he deserved. "Trade me places, Baby. Let me take care of you now."

Dan needed a moment to center himself; he was dizzy with pleasure. They stood and circled, Dan now in the chair and Phil straddling his lap. Their hard cocks met again, though they were no longer being stroked together.

Phil considered it a little exercise in self control. He used to have more of it. Lately, however, he noticed that he couldn't wait for Dan like he used to. They learned when they were younger to wait; there wasn't much of a choice with almost three hours distance between them. Phil forgot what it meant to have to wait when they finally moved in together. It was an amazing a period full of urgency and exploration.

Once they studied each other's bodies, through years of experience together, they learned to make things last between them. Phil discovered that Dan liked being edged a bit. Edging always led to incredibly powerful orgasms. Dan tried with Phil a few times, and they learned that Phil enjoyed it too. They were used to drawing it out and making it last a little longer.

Phil moaned as he massaged the raspberry mint shampoo into Dan's scalp. The water and the steam had Dan's curls unfurling in all directions. Phil loved to slide his wet fingers through them.

"Feel good, Darling?" Phil grumbled into Dan's ear.

"Yes, so, so good." Dan's eyelids fluttered. He let his head bob in Phil's hand. There was something incredibly erotic about washing his lover, Phil decided. Pampering and being pampered was truly sensual. He felt his already-hard cock throb against Dan's. They leaked together, and it was impossible to tell from whom the slippery fluid had come.

"I'm going to rinse you now; keep your eyes closed, Baby."

The clear water ran through Dan's chestnut waves and carried the foam away. Phil pressed a wet kiss to Dan's cheek and started to massage honey-colored body wash into his boyfriend's chest.

Phil's thumbs rolled over Dan's nipples, causing them to rise and harden. The water hit his chest; Phil watched as the suds rolled down toward Dan's navel.

Dan scooped some of the suds from his own body and brought them to Phil's neck. He grinned through the mist and the fog as he pulled his slick, soapy hands down from Phil's shoulders to his chest. He traced precise little circles around Phil's nipples until, they too, stood erect.

" _Dan_." Phil moaned and leaned forward to kiss hungrily into his boyfriend's gorgeous mouth.

They sat, hips rolling and crashing, hands wandering, and mouths moving in and out of each other. Dan's hair curled and dripped.

"Stand up for me?" Phil held Dan's hands and moved the chair against the opposite wall. They took turns rinsing the soap from their chests. Phil watched as iridescent bubbles traveled down Dan's long spine and disappeared into the luscious valley between his cheeks. His round ass just begged to be held.

 Dan turned to look over his shoulder. Phil reached for him, rolling his fingers over his curved ass tauntingly.

"May I?" Phil held Dan's unblemished cheeks in his palms. Dan didn't speak; he popped the lid on the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of the viscous liquid into Phil's curved hand.

"Against the wall, Baby, legs apart for me." Dan loved it when Phil took charge, choreographing their lovemaking this way. He knew what he wanted, and he made it happen.

Dan pressed his forearms to the tile and leaned forward, his face mere centimeters from the wall. He opened his legs and thrust his ass out behind him, toward Phil.

Phil got down on his knees for an incredible view of his baby's gorgeous ass. Dan was closed and tight, but Phil was prepared to change that now.

"Here's one, Love." Phil worked a single finger inside of Dan, pushing in, pulling out, and repeating until he was moving freely. "Now two."

Dan let little whispers escape his lips.

"Phil, Phil, Phil." He circled his hips with two of his boyfriend's long fingers inside of him. The stretch felt really nice. He wanted more.

"And three." Phil worked in his ring finger, acutely aware that his lover was clenching and tightening around him, his body desperately seeking more.

Dan's head dropped between his shoulders. Water ran between his sharp shoulder blades. "I'm ready for you; please get inside of me." He wiggled impatiently.

Phil spread lube over himself, careful to avoid the pelting spray from the shower head. He thought that Dan looked so sexy with his arms and legs spread against the tiled wall. His curls dangled around his face, which was laced with equal parts fatigue and need.

"Can I have you this way?" Phil held his cock in his hand. "Because you look fucking amazing right now."

Dan sighed and wiggled his hips eagerly "Yes Daddy, fuck me hard, right into the wall, please!" Phil watched as Dan leaned forward and pressed his shoulder into the tile wall. Water rolled down like rain. He reached down and held his cheeks apart with long, elegant, fingers and pushed himself toward his boyfriend.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Dan. God, so hot, Baby." Phil moved closer, the front of his thighs meeting the back of Dan's as he pushed himself inside. The heat was intense, even the hot water rushing down over their bodies didn't compare to Dan's warmth.

"Oh Phil,  _oh_   _my_   _God_." Dan released his checks, and they fell back together with a wet slap around Phil's thickness.

"Hmmph." Phil grunted at the feeling. "So tight, so hot, Baby." He pumped in and out of Dan with his left hand on his curved hip and his right low on Dan's belly, just above his throbbing, aching, cock.

Dan pushed back into Phil, meeting his every thrust. Phil's legs shook with the effort.

The water was starting to cool a bit, and the walls were covered in condensation. The entire bathroom was foggy with the humidity of both the running water and their heavy, labored breaths.

"Fuck!" Dan sputtered between clenched teeth.

Phil reached up and covered Dan's arms with his own, pinning his wet, naked body to the wall. His fingers found the open spaces between Dan's; he interlaced them.

He fucked into Dan at an impressive pace, angling his hips to massage his greedy prostate with the head of his long, thick cock. Dan squealed when he rubbed up against it for the first time.

Dan turned his head to the right and pressed his cheek into the wall. He could see Phil's hand covering his, gripping him tightly. In that moment, he was positive that he had not seen anything hotter in his life.

"I'm so close ..." Phil pressed his chest into Dan's back. "I want you to come first." Phil spoke huskily in his ear. He reached down with his right hand, keeping his right over top of Dan's as he stroked his hard cock.

"Oh, God ..." Dan's body tightened. "Ungh, so good, Phil; it feels so fucking good!"

Phil smiled and tipped his head, leaning forward to connect his lips to Dan's long neck. He kissed him and bit down into his sensitive flesh.

"Oh Christ, Phil!" Dan shook, screamed without reservation, and tightened his hole as he came forcefully over the wall and Phil's hand. Phil worked him through to the very end, humming deeply and lowly into the back of his neck.

Immediately, Phil penetrated him more shallowly to avoid the pain of overstimulation.

"Phil, Phil,  _Phil_." Dan babbled, rolling his back onto Phil's shoulder. His body was weak with aftershocks, and Phil actually had to support him.

"You want it, Dan? My come inside of you? Hmm?" Phil was so close. Watching Dan's body convulse with orgasm had his belly burning.

"Fuck yes, fill me up, Daddy. I want to feel it. Come on, Phil.” Dan circled his hips and reached for Phil's hands; he wrapped them around his chest and held them there with his own. Phil could feel his heart pounding. He came violently into Dan, smashing his head into the space between his head and shoulder.

"Dan!" The feeling seemed to last forever. Dan could feel Phil spill upward, coating him thoroughly.

"Oh Philly... _Babe_." Dan let his body absorb Phil completely. He could feel his breathless boyfriend fall limp against him.

They stayed together, Phil inside of Dan for another minute. The water was tepid now, and it felt good against Phil's back.

"Here, Baby, can you stand?" Phil pulled out carefully and supported Dan's elbows.

"Yeah,  _barely_." He laughed. "Jesus Christ, Phil."

Phil laughed too. It felt so good to make love and laugh like this; the move had been stressful.

Finally, they were  _home_.

 


End file.
